gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Gintoki's Bokutō
Gintoki's Bokutō, also known as Toyako Bokutō '(洞爺湖 ボクート) is the main weapon used by Sakata Gintoki, and Gintoki regularly uses it as a substitute for a real sword due to the Bakufu's ban on swords. It is a wooden sword with the words "Lake Toya" inscribed on it that Gin supposedly bought at Lake Toya during a class trip in his youth. In reality, the bokuto he wields is a Hoshikudaki (星砕, ''lit. star smasher), a bokuto created from a ten-thousand-year-old tree from another planet that cuts through almost anything. But despite its great power, especially in the hands of its wielder, the sword is occasionally seen breaking during more intense fights and does not hold up as well against a sword wielded by an equal or stronger opponent. Whenever one breaks or is stolen, Gin replaces it by purchasing it through a TV shopping program, asking them to inscribe "Lake Toya" on it prior to delivery, therefore replacing his old sword without suspicion. This "claim" of the sword's actual origin of it being a hoshikudaki is still vague, and perhaps slightly embellished by Gintoki, stating he may have made up the legend just for fun, which isn't unlikely due to his nature. Using this sword, Gintoki is often seen cutting, smashing and basically destroying all kinds of strong objects such as a metal cannon or a stone wall, proving his skills are still quite polished through this sword, regardless of its unique nature. The Bokutō was modified by Hiraga Gengai during the Fuyo Arc to dispense soy-sauce, which Gintoki only found out while they were on the run on Gengai's caterpillar-track vehicle from the robot maids. Toyako (spirit) Oddly enough, the sword has its own spirit residing within it that calls itself the '''Toyako Hermit, who resembles a middle-aged man wearing a black robe, red scarf and orange sunglasses. He comes off as a very strict individual but is in fact quite pathetic and still lives with his spirit parents and masturbates regularly. In high-school he was also a huge nerd. He lives in a pitch black dimension that has some furniture, a fridge, a dirty bed filled with porno mags and a trash can filled with used tissue paper. On a few occasions he has tried to teach Gintoki "ultimate techniques" to make him more powerful and have special attacks like the other Shonen Jump heroes and in case a fighting game comes out, however Gintoki flat out refuses every time, preferring to use his own brawn and trickery. Their encounters usually end with Gin humiliating the spirit. Also of note is that the "ultimate techniques" he desires to teach are nothing more than mundane or idiotic moves, such as the "Thigh Burst" which involves kicking someone so hard in the shin that it'll make them get a painful charlie horse, and "The Dogeza" which involves groveling in pity to one's opponent. Despite the many times the wooden blade has broken, it appears that Toyako keeps moving on to the next sword Gin purchases. Trivia *Toyako's true appearance is a clear parody of Zangetsu from Bleach. This is further amped up when Gintoki uses his sword to fire soy sauce (especially in J-Stars Victory Vs.) in a straight thin beam, not unlike Zangetsu's Bankai releas *His bokutou has broken in 8 occasions so far: **He cheated by letting Kondou use it, who did not know that he had sabotaged him by breaking it. **When Kagura was angry after trying to defend it from an Amanto Gankeimaru, only to discover that he bought it by phone. **In his second battle against Okada Nizou after he obtained the Benizakura. **In his first battle against Doromizu Jirochou. **Trying to encounter the shock wave when he was trying to destroy Kintoki. **His last showdown against Oboro. **His bokuto was eaten during his fight with Okita Sougo who was possessed by the excalibur sword Maganagi Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Supernatural Spirit Category:Characters Category:Swords